


Gryffin-Haught + Huffle-Earp

by Skye_Harvey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Harvey/pseuds/Skye_Harvey
Summary: Ok so imagine wayhaught at Hogwarts. That's it. That's the fanfic. Enjoy (and you're welcome)





	1. Wynonna vs McGonagall

“Wynonna! What are you doing?”

Waverly followed her sister up the stairs, Doc’s cloak covering their heads to give the impression they were part of the night.

“I thought I explained the plan?”

“No, you said you needed help studying and that we should go to the library. You said nothing about going to the owlery.”

Wynonna stopped in her tracks, Waverly walking into her sister’s back with an “oof”.

“Ok let me say it all again since you weren’t listening before,” Wynonna started to ramble on, turning round underneath the heavy cloak. “McGonagall put me in detention again so I want to make it seem like someone else did something worse so she’ll be mad at them and not me. Make sense?”

Waverly shook her head. “No, it doesn’t really.”

“If I get someone else into more trouble than I’m in, McGonagall will have no choice but to focus on their detention rather than mine. Do you get it now?”

Putting on a fake smile, Waverly nodded. As long as she didn’t get caught, then she wouldn’t, in theory, have to worry too much about what her sister had planned. That thought went out of her mind as soon as she saw Wynonna take a Howler out of her pocket addressed to McGonagall.

“Please tell me that isn’t what I think it is.”

“No can do, Waves; this letter is going first class straight to her office, courtesy of her own owl.”

“How do you know which one’s hers?” Waverly looked up at the owls swooping and soaring above them, some sleeping, others fidgeting as gusts of wind came in through the archways.

“That’s easy. It’s the one that responds to meows, duh.”


	2. Homemade Pyjamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An owl that bites, bright yellow pyjamas and a shadowy figure. Of course.

Sure enough, Wynonna started to meow at the owls around them. Most looked disgruntled and flew to a different perch, but as the Earp sister climbed up higher and the owls got fewer, only one remained.

Just as Wynonna went to grab hold of the owl, it bit her hand, causing the girl to swear. 

“Wynonna! You need to be quiet or someone could hear you!”

“You mean us,” the older girl whispered loudly. “Keep a lookout for Hagrid while I teach this owl a lesson.”

“Wait, what?”

“Nothing, I’m just going to kindly persuade it to take my letter.”

Deciding it was beneficial to go along with her sister’s plan rather than work against her, Waverly went outside; the cloak wrapped around her small form, partly to remain warm enough to function in the wintery conditions and partly to bend into the night sky a bit more than she did in her home-made Hufflepuff pyjama set.

It was hard to to laugh when she heard Wynonna trying to reason with the owl, trying to persuade it that “nothing bad will happen if you deliver the letter”. Waverly wasn’t quite sure if the owl was just being an owl, or was playing dumb in order to stop the older Earp from getting in trouble. Either way, hearing a one-sided conversation in hushed tones about owl seed “or whatever you things eat” was funny.

What wasn’t so funny was the shadowy figure that was heading up the staircase. Having no idea where the figure could have come from, Waverly could only imagine it was McGonagall herself, having come to the owlery in her cat form just to catch them out. 

Wynonna would probably be expelled if she were caught and as much as the elder Earp claimed she hated school, Waverly knew she’d be lost without it. So, in a flash decision, she dropped the cloak and felt the winter air engulf her entirely. Taken aback by just how cold it was, she leant against the owlery wall only to find herself glued to the icy brick.

“Oh great,” she mumbled. “That’s just typical.”

“If that’s an Earp I hear, I’m sure McGonagall would love to know why you’re in the owlery past midnight!” The voice echoed up the stone stairs, sending a shiver down Waverly’s spine. Either that or it was the gust of freezing wind.

“S-sorry,” she mumbled, the cold starting to get to her. “I went to send an owl and th-then I got s-stuck to the wall.”

The shadowy figure came into the light of the owlery doorway, the candle flickering above where Waverly stood and gasped. “An Earp, of course, but not the one I expected.”


	3. Gryffin-Haught the Prefect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean, just imagine it. Nicole Haught at a Gryffindor Prefect. You're welcome.

The figure removed their winter cloak, revealing Gryffindor robes, and put it over Waverly’s shivering shoulders. “How did you get stuck to the wall exactly?”

“W-well I slipped and I fell b-back against it and th-then I was stuck.”

“I suppose that makes sense. The pyjamas probably didn’t help.” The figure took off their woollen hat and put it onto Waverly’s head. Underneath the hat had been a mass of red hair, now flickering like shimmering toffee in the candlelight. She was beautiful.

“I’m not sure how we’re going to get you off this wall though,” the redhead mumbled. “I’m Nicole, by the way.”

Waverly smiled a little. “I’m g-guessing y-you know who I am?”

Nicole nodded, also smiling a little. “You’re almost as famous as your sister, though for different reasons.”

“What d-do you mean?”

“Well,” Nicole said, rubbing Waverly’s arms in an attempt to warm her up. “Wynonna is known best for setting off Weasley fireworks in the middle of last year’s exams, causing everyone to have to resit them this year. You, however, are known for being the shining star in the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.”

“Oh,” Waverly said, her voice hushed. “I th-thought I was j-just known as h-her younger s-sister.”

“There’s no way a seeker like you could go unnoticed,” Nicole said, staring straight into the Earp’s eyes. 

“Anyway,” Waverly said, suddenly remembering how her older sister was talking to an owl just a few meters away from where she was currently glued to a wall. “Any ch-chance you could h-help me get un-s-stuck from this th-thing?” 

“Oh right, yeah, sorry. I think we might have to rip your pyjamas though because I don’t have anything hot to melt the ice with and I left my wand with a friend back in the Gryffindor common room.”

“You l-left your wand with s-someone else?”

“I trust them. And besides, I’m a Prefect so I figured I could use that instead of a wand.”

“I s-suppose that m-makes sense.”

“After three, I’ll pull you away from the wall, ok?”

Waverly nodded slowly. “S-seems a shame t-to ruin m-my pyjamas th-this way.”

“Where did you get them from? I don’t think I saw them in Madam Malkin’s?”

“I m-made them m-myself.”

“Oh wow, that’s amazing. I’m sorry to have to do this then,” the redhead said, jumping straight the three and pulling Waverly into her arms, the single, swift motion ripping the fabric along its seams. 

The back piece to the Earp’s pyjamas remained stuck to the stone wall, but the rest stayed put. Waverly was thankful for that; she didn’t need the whole school to see her underwear. Not that they would because it was the middle of the night, but it felt like that. 

It was only when her mind stopped racing that she realised she’d been in the Gryffindor prefect’s arms for a solid minute and neither of them had bothered to move. Nicole’s arms were firmly wrapped around her, keeping her warm. Waverly wasn’t sure if she wanted to move from that spot but remembering her elder sister, it was probably a good idea to do so.

“Would you be able to take me back to the Hufflepuff common room? I don’t want to be caught out of bed at this time of night with half a pyjama shirt on.”

Nicole nodded and smiled, Waverly feeling instantly warmer as she gazed up at the redhead. “Of course I will, and I’ll challenge anyone who tries to get you in trouble for this.”


	4. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food is there, as is Wynonna and Nicole. Whoppee

The next morning, Waverly was in the middle of eating a slice of toast when Wynonna squeezed herself onto the Hufflepuff table.

“What now, Wynonna?”

“Tell me what happened.”

“What?”

“Tell me what happened with you and that Gryffindor Prefect. I heard everything you guys said; that owlery is really echoey you know.”

Waverly rolled her eyes and glared at her sister. “Now isn’t the time, ok?”

“When is the time, Waverly? I need to know if she’ll compromise us.”

The younger Earp almost laughed. “Compromise us? Wynonna, you were the one,” Waverly paused for a moment and looked around. The breakfast tables were full to bursting so the reality of anyone hearing their conversation accurately was low, thank goodness. “You were the one trying to send a howler to McGonagall’s office in the middle of the night. I think your argument with her owl would be more compromising than me distracting a Prefect with my pyjamas.”

Wynonna’s face fell slightly. “I’m sorry they got ruined, Waves. I know it took you ages to make them.”

“Yeah well, there’s probably a silver lining somewhere.”

“Pun intended?”

Waverly raised an eyebrow at her sister. “What are you talking about?”

“Never mind. I need to go to my potions class so I’ll see you later, yeah?”

“Sure, Wynonna. Just try not to get in trouble till then?”

The older Earp grinned and ran off out of the hall. Waverly kept her fingers crossed that her sister wouldn’t start another spitball fight with the Gryffindors; Slytherin already had a bad reputation for being troublemakers. 

“I hope she’s not already coming up with another disastrous plan.”

Waverly turned to look where Wynonna had been sat a few minutes and there was the Gryffindor Prefect.

“Nicole!”

“Why are you so surprised?”

“Uh, well I didn’t think,” Waverly rambled on, never quite forming a complete sentence. The redhead giggled and put a hand on the Earp’s shoulder.

“Calm down, Waverly, I’m not going to tell you off or anything. I just wanted to see if you were ok.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“That’s not, I didn’t mean, I-” Nicole stuttered over a few words before staring down at the table. “I suppose I just wanted to talk.”

Waverly took a deep breath as a shiver ran down her spine. Talk. Friends talked all the time so there was no harm in that - being friends?

“Ok,” she said, smiling at the redhead. “Let’s talk. I’m usually in the Hufflepuff common room over lunch but I’ll meet you by the library if that’s ok?”

Nicole started to beam. “Sure, that works great for me. I’ll see you then?”

“Yeah,” Waverly nodded. “See you then.”


	5. Not A Unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the forbidden forest has a lesbian unicorn in it..? Just saying..

Waverly got to the library ten minutes before people usually headed to the hall for lunch. Of course, she hadn’t skipped class or anything, she’d just worked extra hard to finish the work early; it was something she often did in order to get to the best study spots before anyone else did. 

“Been there long?”

The youngest Earp jumped, much to the Prefect’s amusement.

“Sorry, Waverly, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You didn’t,” Waverly paused for a moment and bit her lip. “Ok so you did scare me but anyway; what did you want to talk about?”

“Well,” Nicole said slowly, leaning against the old stone wall. “I’m not crazy right? There’s something going on here?” Her voice was hushed as she lent in closer to Waverly the more she spoke.

Waverly half-smiled, not quite sure if she wanted to have this conversation in the middle of the corridor but there wasn’t anyone around so maybe it wasn’t too bad. “No, you’re not crazy,” she said, thinking back to their conversation last night. “I’m just not sure if I’m ready to, you know, get into it.”

Nicole raised an eyebrow at her, yet the redhead’s expression remained anxious in a way. “Why?”

“Because it’s different for me, right?” The younger Earp held on tighter to the mountain of books she was carrying. “It’s really personal.”

“But it’s personal for everybody right? I mean they must know? People must whisper about it?” By now, the redhead was only a few centimetres from Waverly’s face and the brunette wasn’t sure how long she could keep up her calm facade. 

“I hope not,” she said, staring down at her books instead of into Nicole’s eyes. “I kind of only just discovered it when I met you.” 

“Me?”

“Yeah.” Waverly bit her bottom lip, hoping that she wasn’t going to screw this up. They met on awkward terms, and it would be devastating to end things just as badly. “You’re kind of special.”

“Uh ok; I might be a bit more open-minded, but it’s not like I have some mystical gift or something?”

Waverly giggled a little as she lent in closer to Nicole. “I get it; you’re a lesbian, not a unicorn, right?”

“What?”

“What?”

“You’re making fun of me,” Nicole said, taking a step back from the brunette.

“No! Sorry, don’t you want to talk?”

“I want the truth,” the redhead whispered, before turning away and walking down the corridor. 

“Well that was odd,” Waverly muttered to herself.


	6. "Waverly"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a letter and then more mysterious stuff. How very spooky...

Waverly only just closed the door of the Hufflepuff common room when a flying paper airplane hit her between the eyes. A couple of other students laughed but went back to their studies. Waverly was thankful for that; she wasn’t in a laughing mood just now. SHe took the airplane up the stairs into her bedroom and unfolded it, forcing the enchanted material to remain still by piling a load of her books onto its corners.

_“Waverly,”_

The handwriting was scrawny and looked suspiciously like Wynonna’s, though her sister wasn’t known for writing letters, enchanted or otherwise.

_“I know what your sister has done and I do not approve of it. I’d appreciate it if you talked to her and make her come clean or I fear my time at Hogwarts will be cut so unduly short.”_

The tone of the letter was a bit odd but wasn’t unheard of at a school like Hogwarts. After all, Professor Longbottom didn’t exactly use ‘English’ when talking about Herbology. 

_“Much obliged,”_

Moving one of the books out of the way, Waverly gasped when she saw the name written.

_“Doc Holliday.”_

Not quite sure what to do, Waverly folded the letter back up and stuck it into her bag. She couldn’t go to Wynonna with it; she’d want to go and sort things out herself, no doubt wielding Peacemaker at the same time. Waverly couldn’t get over the fact Wynonna had named her wand; it just seemed ridiculous but once something was in her sister’s mind…

With any chance, Dolls might be able to help her. He, at least, was still talking to Doc. The only problem would be trying to find where Dolls was hiding; you’d never find him in the same place twice. Waverly had even heard rumours that he’d made a copy of the Marauder’s Map.

As she hurried along various corridors, she noticed the paintings starting to whisper to one another, moving between the frames to go in the same direction she was. Waverly tried to ignore them but as she turned right at the top of the staircase, the found herself by the Gryffindor common room. Sure, the stairs often moved around, but this was a new one to her. The paintings around the door were still whispering, though not as quietly as they once were.

“What are you talking about?” Waverly asked one of the scholars. 

“Shall we discuss it with the Earp girl?” The scholar looked to his other scholar friends and they shrugged, each then looking to another person within the frame. 

“Is she the elder or the younger?”

“I believe she’s the younger of the two, though I don’t see how that would make much of a difference. An Earp, in my experience, is an Earp.”

Waverly bit her lip and raised her hand. “Sorry, do you know Wynonna by any chance?”

The old professor who looked like he had a bad smell under his nose nodded slowly. “She threw me out of my painting last month.”

“I’m sure she had a reason for it?”

“She called me rude and I said she was the same. She certainly doesn’t behave like a young lady should in my opinion.”

Waverly took a breath and put on a smile. She wanted to defend Wynonna, of course, but there was a time and a place for an argument with a talking painting. “My sister is often in trouble but I have a perfect record. You can ask Professor McGonagall if you don’t believe me? Professor Longbottom even?”

The figures all exchanged a look until a washer woman stepped forward. “There’s something going on at Hogwarts but no-one knows why it’s happening,” she said.

“Well what is it? What’s happening?”

Suddenly, the Gryffindor common room door swung open, Nicole appearing from behind it. “No-one can get their patronus to work,” she said, the serious expression on her face sending a chill down Waverly’s spine.


	7. But Where Tho...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where he be??

“Wait, what? But that’s impossible.” Waverly would have thought she was being pranked if it weren’t for how serious Nicole looked about the whole situation.

“That’s why I’ve been asking the paintings about it,” Nicole explained. “I figured with their combined knowledge, they’d know of any possible reasons for this happening or, at the very least, if it’s happened before.”

One of the scholars in the painting beside them cleared his throat. “As we explained to you, Miss Prefect, there has never been such an occurrence before. As to its occurrence, we are as clueless as you.”

“So when you said you wanted to talk,” Waverly said slowly, suddenly realising her mistake.

“I wanted to talk about this, yeah. Talking to you yesterday, it was nice to find someone who seemed just as interested in helping people as I am. I figured you’d want to help me help the school. What did you think I wanted to talk about?”

Waverly shook her head. “It doesn’t matter now. And of course, I’ll help.”

The redhead squealed and pulled the brunette towards her, engulfing the smaller girl with her arms. After only a matter of seconds, Nicole jumped back, biting her lip. “Ah,” she mumbled. “Sorry. I got excited for a moment.”

Waverly smiled, still slightly dazed by what had just happened. “It’s ok. Um, I need to see a friend of mine but I have the rest of the afternoon off if you want to head to the library and do some research?”

The redhead nodded eagerly. “That sounds great. I’ll follow you?”

An hour soon passed and Dolls was still nowhere to be seen. They’d tried the great hall, the library, the whomping willow and even the Ravenclaw common room just in case, for once, he was there instead of in an obscure part of the castle. 

“Does this friend of yours always hide in weird places?”

Waverly sighed and rolled her eyes. “He’s not the type of person to get on well with other people so he keeps to himself. I usually find that if it’s cold, he’ll be indoors or if it’s hot he’ll be…” She turned her head to look out of the stone archway and down to Hagrid’s hut. “I think I know where he is,” she said, taking Nicole’s hand tightly with her own and leading them down the path to Hagrid’s hut.


	8. Told Ya Tha'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shouldn't o' told them tha'

“Hagrid!” Waverly banged on the door to make sure the people inside knew she was there. “I know he’s in there so either open up, or I’ll get Nicole to make you and she’s a prefect so she can probably do that!”

Nicole giggled a bit, the brunette’s cheeks instantly flushing a rosy pink. 

Sure enough, the heavy wooden door creaked open to reveal Dolls sitting at Hagrid’s table beside Fang.

“What do you want now?” Dolls didn’t look at the brunette when he spoke, instead concentrating on making a fuss over Fang, much to Waverly’s annoyance.

“Where’s Doc?”

“Why? You’ll just go and tell Wynonna.”

“I thought you knew me better than that Dolls.”

“Yeah well, Earps are all the same.”

Nicole’s jaw dropped open as she stepped in front of Waverly. “Don’t be an idiot! There’s no way Waverly is like her sister and all you need to do to see that is look at her.”

“Calm down, Haught.” Dolls had a sort of grin on his face. Waverly had never seen him smile before so it was slightly scary.

“How do you know my name?” The redhead’s eyebrows jumped up.

“I’m a Ravenclaw prefect. We go to meetings together.”

“I’ve never seen you before?”

“I sit at the back of the room.”

Waverly rolled her eyes and whistle loudly until Nicole and Dolls stopped talking. Even Fang stopped slobbering for a moment.

“When you guys have finished being petty, I need to find Doc. I know you have history with my sister, Dolls, but this is to stop Doc getting into trouble for something he didn’t do. You need to help us to help your friend.”

The Ravenclaw prefect sighed loudly, no doubt for effect, but got up from his seat. “Thanks for the tea, Hagrid,” he said, giving a nod to everyone’s favourite Professor. “I’ll take you guys to Doc and then you can leave me alone.”

Just as the trio went to leave the hut, Hagrid cleared his throat. “Just make sure you three don’t go investigatin’ what don’t need to be investigated, alright?”

Waverly exchanged a look with Nicole; that sounded too suspicious to not ask anything. “What are you talking about Hagrid?”

“Well you know,” he said, suddenly tidying up the hut. He never tidied. “Just some things ain’t meant fer your ears and tha’. So be careful.”

The redhead shook her head and put a hand on Hagrid’s arm. “We won’t tell anyone what you tell us, Hagrid. We know something’s going on and we just want to do what we can to help.”

“Well don’t be botherin’ about the patronuses or nothin’ ‘cause McGonagall is fixin' tha’.”

Dolls put up his hand. “Wait,” he said. “McGonagall?”

“Yeah; experimental magic gone wrong she reckons.”

The three looked at one another, eyes getting ever wider at the new information.

“Oh I shouldn’t o’ told ya tha’.”


	9. Where's Doc?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where he be? *strokes imaginary beard*

“How come he was with Hagrid? It didn’t seem like a tutor session to me?”

Waverly felt a shiver run down her spine for the hundredth time that day as Nicole whispered into her ear.

“I mean,” the redhead said. “I know you said he’s a bit weird but spending a sunny day like this with a Professor?”

“Dolls has his reasons but that’s for him to discuss, not me if that makes sense?”

Nicole nodded but didn’t move away from the brunette, their shoulders still touching. Waverly couldn’t help but run through various scenarios in her head, mainly the temptation to hold onto the redhead’s hand. 

“I think,” Dolls said, suddenly stopping in the middle of the corridor. “That Doc will be around here somewhere. He didn’t say exactly where he’d be, but then he never does.”

The three of them walked around the area for a while, peering round various doors to see if he was in a classroom. With no luck there, they looked in the quad but there was only a group of first-year Hufflepuffs there, all excited to see the best seeker their house had seen in a hundred years. One even asked for her autograph. 

“Maybe we could go and talk to McGonagall for now and try to find him later?” Nicole said, putting a hand on Waverly’s lower arm. The brunette froze, her eyes fixated on the redhead’s fingers. 

“Uh,” Waverly’s mind had gone blank. She was usually so good with words; her essays were perfection. “Sure?”

Just as she opened her mouth to get Dolls’ attention, the Ravenclaw prefect held a hand up to shush them. “Did you hear that?”

Nicole shrugged, still holding onto Waverly’s arm. “Hear what?”

“Shh!” Dolls hushed them, walking closer to a staircase at the end of the corridor. Sure enough, the faintest voice could be heard. “That!”

“It’s probably students talking downstairs,” Waverly said, getting annoyed at Dolls seemingly taking charge of something she had set out to do herself.

“Nope. That’s Doc’s voice. I’d recognise it anywhere.” With that, Dolls ran down the stairs, disappearing from sight.

“I suppose we’d better follow him?” Nicole muttered, sounding sad almost.

“I suppose so?”

At the bottom of the staircase, there was a split in the corridor, making an intersection between the various parts of the castle. It was a fairly large, cavernous space and in the middle, stood Doc. His wand was pointed at another student whom Waverly was pleased to see wasn’t her sister. 

“You’re going down, Constance. There’s no way your feeble wand could prevail over my own superior model.” With every word Doc said, his hat twitched slightly. Waverly had to bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. After all, he seemed to have started a duel with another student and that wasn’t going to end well.

“You can try,” the girl said, a gaggle of Slytherins behind her. “But I doubt you have the ability to match my own. Power isn’t everything, Doc.”

“Need I remind you, witch, that I have won the past three duels of ours?”

“And I won the four before that. Don’t take me for a fool.”

Doc changed the position of his footing and re-aimed his wand. He opened his mouth to shout a spell when Nicole stepped forward.

“If I hear a single spell, I’ll take you both to McGonagall for whatever punishment she sees fit. No doubt a week helping Hagrid in the forbidden forest will be her choice for such stupid behaviour. Now put your wands away or I’ll take you there right now.”

Much to Waverly’s surprise, Doc did as he was asked, putting his wand back into his cloak. Constance did the same and walked away with her backup gaggle behind her. 

Suddenly, Constance spun around and shouted, “Expelliarmus!”

Doc deflected the spell, drawing his wand in what must have been record time. Though he was quick to defend himself, he looked flustered, gibberish coming from his mouth rather than a comprehensible spell until he blurted out:

“Accio potato!”


	10. Stairs and Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna went all Wynonna. Again.

A flying potato wasn’t the weirdest thing people had seen at Hogwarts, but it wasn’t particularly normal either.

“A potato?” Waverly muttered. Nicole looked back at her and shrugged. Even Constance looked confused at the choice of, well, vegetable? 

Doc was motionless, glaring at Constance with his wand still pointing at her face. Could it be possible that Hogwarts didn’t have any potatoes and so the root vegetable was having to come from further afield?

Just as Waverly was going to say something to the determined Slytherin, a faint whoosh came from behind her. She turned around and just in time too, as a potato raced past her face and headed towards Doc. The only problem was someone stood between the potato and its summoner; Nicole.

A loud thump echoed through the cavernous space and Nicole went onto her knees, winded from the experience. Sure a potato in the back of the head didn’t draw any blood, but it wasn’t a nice surprise.

Waverly went to autopilot and found herself beside the redhead, stroking the back of her head. The moment she blinked back into reality, her hand paused and Nicole turned her head to look at the brunette.

“Why did you stop?” Her voice wobbled a bit, almost like she was about to cry.

“I don’t really know,” Waverly said under her breath.

“Forgive me and my potato fanatics, dear Gryffindor Prefect. I did not mean to cause you such harm.” Doc came and sat beside Nicole, as did Dolls. Constance simply laughed and walked away though Doc didn’t seem to concerned about his defeat for now.

“Don’t worry about it, really,” the redhead said, moving her hand to touch her head where she’d been hit. Both she and Waverly flinched when the other realised the brunette hadn’t moved her hand from the redhead’s soft hair. 

Changing the mood, Waverly glared at Doc; “What on earth were you doing challenging Constance Clootie to a duel? I thought you’d stopped letting her get to you?”

“That is proving harder than I had previously thought, though I do intend to beat her one day and finally prove that I am the more superior at casting spells.”

Waverly rolled her eyes and sighed, helping Nicole up off of the floor. “Well if you can put your vendetta against Constance to one side for a minute, maybe you can explain your letter? What has Wynonna done now?”

Nicole shot a look at the brunette, her eyebrows raised. “Wynonna?”

“Doc sent a letter saying that Wynonna had done something that, if she didn’t confess to doing it, would lead to Doc being expelled.”

The Slytherin boy looked down at his feet for a moment before finally explaining. “Your sister had got her hands on the Marauders Map again and was keen to show me something she’d found upon it. I would have protested beside from the fact I was,” Doc paused, his cheeks gathering a pinkish tinge. “I was keen to be around her. So deciding to entertain your sister, I followed her to a passage behind the eagle statue in the main corridor.”

“Wait,” Nicole interrupted the story, holding her hand up. “The eagle statue that leads to Dumbledore’s office?”

Doc shrugged. “I would assume so if there is only one eagle statue in this castle.”

“So what was in the passage, Doc?” Waverly bit her lip, getting increasingly worried about what he was going to say next.

“Well, I can only describe what I saw as markings, like misshapen letters along the wall. Of course, Wynonna being Wynonna was thoroughly excited about this and was tracing them all with her fingers until one of them was pushed into the wall and it turned blue.”

Waverly put her head in her hands; this was exactly what she was hoping he wouldn’t say. After a second or two, she felt a warmth on her back. She didn’t need to look to know who it was, however, as the aroma of vanilla-dipped donuts filled her nose.

“The next thing we know, the wall behind us starts turning and you can see the stairs in the statue when that happens so we ran. I do believe Professor Dumbledore saw us at one point as he called after me while we ran. It is for this reason that I suspect I will be asked to leave Hogwarts unless your sister confess to her actions.”


	11. The Prefect's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has brain cells and uses them - whaaaa

Waverly wondered where exactly it was they were going as the Gryffindor prefect lead them through obscure hallways and up stairs followed by down stairs and across stairs, even pausing on some stairs to turn around halfway down and go in the opposite direction again. Every so often, Nicole would look over her shoulder and smile at the brunette. Waverly told herself it was to keep an eye on the line of mischief-makers behind her, but there was just something about the glint in the redhead’s eye that said otherwise. 

“In here, guys. No-one will be able to hear us once the door is closed,” Nicole said, rolling her eyes at Dolls who was lagging behind.

“Prefect Haught,” Doc said, taking off his hat and holding it to his chest. “While I appreciate your kind gesture in taking the matter aside, I cannot ask you to risk getting-”

Nicole held up a hand and Doc fell into silence.

“Don’t say another word, Holliday. This isn’t just about you.”

“Care to share this plan of yours with the rest of the group, Haught?” Dolls was sat cross-legged on a table with a grin on his face, though his eyes stared at the floor.

Waverly looked from Dolls to Nicole and couldn’t quite decipher what the redhead was thinking. Nicole hadn’t mentioned a plan but the look on her face told the brunette that she did have one. Dolls was right. Had he just guessed?

“Ok, fine,” the Prefect said, straightening her tie. “So we need to find Wynonna and figure out how she knew about the markings.”

“Well that’s easy,” Waverly chimed in, “I know where she’ll be this evening.”

“That’s really useful because I think the markings have something to do with the patronuses.”

Dolls stood up and joined the group’s huddle in the middle of the room. “You mean you know about this too?”

Nicole nodded. “McGonagall has asked me to look into it too, with the help of Professor Nedley.”

“Professor Nedley?”

“Yeah.”

“The same Professor Nedley who teaches Quidditch with Madam Hooch?”

“That’s the one, why?”

Dolls shrugged, much to Nicole’s annoyance. Waverly was so close to the Gryffindor Prefect that she could hear the low growl in the back of her throat as Dolls let out a heavy sigh.

“I suppose,” the Ravenclaw Prefect said, “It’s just weird that a Professor who was made to stop teach defence against the dark arts is now helping you work out why patronuses don’t work. I don’t know, something just doesn’t sit right with me.”

“Great,” the redhead grumbled. “Well, the rest of the plan is pretty simple for now. If we can get Wynonna to show us the markings and prove they’re linked to the patronuses, then maybe Doc helping to solve the problem can prevent him and Wynonna from being expelled?”

Waverly let out a squeal before realising she’d grabbed hold of the Gryffindor Prefect’s arm as their eyes locked on to one another in a semi-awkward silence.

Doc coughed and the brunette let go, the floor suddenly becoming incredibly interesting.

“I do believe that it is a most marvellous plan, Miss Haught. However, there will be a small problem.”

“What is it, Doc?” Nicole glanced at Waverly for a moment, as if asking her if she knew. 

“The last time Wynonna and I…” The Slytherin’s voice trailed off., only for Dolls to burst out laughing and fill in the silence.

“Am I seeing things?” Nicole whispered so only Waverly could hear. The brunette shook her head, her jaw hanging open. Dolls and laughing weren’t two things that went together.

“The gunslinger,” Dolls said, pausing to look at Doc, the Slytherin cowering behind his hat. “Had feelings for Wynonna but she turned him down and hasn’t talked to him since.”

Waverly bit her lip and looked up at Nicole. It was clear neither of them knew what to say so the brunette patted Doc on the back and smiled at the group. “Well for the good of our patronuses, Wynonna will have to get her act together and talk to each and every one of us. I want my otter to come back and, to be totally honest, she owes me.”

Nicole nodded at the brunette’s words, her arm slowly making it around the smaller girl’s waist. “I think that’s everything sorted then. If it’s ok with you guys, I think we should meet back here tomorrow lunchtime?”


End file.
